parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Potter and the Goblet of Fire
Parody of the 2005 fantasy film, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Cast: *Harry Potter - Thomas (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Hermione Granger - Mavis (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Ron Weasley - Percy (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Hedwig the Owl - ??? *Albus Dumbledore - The Thin Clergyman (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Lord Voldemort - Diesel 10 (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Hogwarts Students - Various children and teens *Death Eaters - Various Villains *Barty Crouch Sr. - ??? *Barty Crouch Jr. - ??? *Moaning Myrtle - ??? *Cornelius Fudge - Pack Foreman (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Minerva McGonagall - Lady Hatt (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Severus Snape - Diesel (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Rubeus Hagrid - Harvey (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody - Duke (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Merpeople - Merpeople of Antlantica (The Little Mermaid) *Viktor Krum - Harold (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Hungarian Ridgeback dragon - ??? *Arthur Weasley - Edward (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Pavarti Patil - Annie (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Padma Patil - Clarabel (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Sirius Black - Gordon (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Lucius Malfoy - Spencer (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Neville Longbottom - Neville (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Seamus Finnigan - Duck (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Draco Malfoy - Duncan (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Vincent Crabbe - 'Arry (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Gregory Goyle - Bert (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Draco Malfoy (ferret form) - ??? *James Potter - Stepney (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Lily Potter - Lady (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Cho Chang - Emily (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Gabriella Delacour - ??? *Fleur Delacour - Isobella (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew - Sixteen (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Fred Weasley - Donald (Thomas the Tank Engine) *George Weasley - Douglas (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Ginny Weasley - Rosie (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Cedric Diggory - Stanley (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Amos Diggory - Murdoch (Thomas the Tank Engine) Gallery Chickens to School (Thomas).jpg|Thomas as Harry Potter PercyandHarold11.png|Percy as Ron Weasley Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Hermione Granger It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as Arthur Weasley Donald in Douglas from Thomas and Friends.png|Donald and Douglas as Fred and George Weasley ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail61.png|Rosie as Ginny Weasley Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Amos Diggory Images (15).jpeg|Stanley as Cedric Diggory MrDuncanDropsaClanger18.png|Duncan as Draco Malfoy GordonAndSpencer19.png|Spencer as Lucius Malfoy MainHaroldModel.png|Harold as Viktor Krum Emily (TTTE).png|Emily as Cho Chang Harvey (TTTE).png|Harvey as Rubeus Hagrid Images (13).jpeg|The Thin Clergyman as Professor Albus Dumbledore Images (19).jpeg|Lady Hatt as Professor Minerva McGonagall PopGoestheDiesel26.png|Diesel as Professor Severus Snape Fergus.jpg|Fergus as Professor Filius Flitwick George (Steamroller).png|George as Mr. Argus Filch Images (16).jpeg|Isobella as Fleur Delacour Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody NevilleModel.png|Neville as Neville Longbottom Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Seamus Finnigan Dennis the Diesel.jpeg|Dennis as Dean Thomas Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay15.png|Annie and Clarabel as Padma and Parvati Patil Iron Arry and Iron Bert.jpg|'Arry and Bert as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle It'sEdwardGordonAndHenry6.png|Gordon as Sirius Black SixteenRWS.png|Sixteen as Peter Pettigrew/Wormtail MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Lord Voldemort Lady (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Lady as Lily Potter Stepney the Bluebell Engine.png|Stepney as James Potter MainPaxtonCGI.png|Paxton as Nigel Category:Thomas parodies Category:Thomas/Harry Potter